Fragmented Illusions
by Efra
Summary: Some say the Keyblade Master saved the worlds from destruction, Others say he brought chaos and ruin upon it...what if they both...were right?
1. Separated By Destiny

Fragmented Illusions

Chapter One: Separated By Destiny

By Efra

_I must hide you._

"C'mon Sora your slow!" A young boy about sixteen with messy platinum blonde hair and catching Aquamarine eyes teased knocking another boy, a little younger then him with spiky, wild, dirty blonde to brown hair and Azure eyes, onto the sand roughly his wooden sword flying up into the air and landing next to him half stuck in the sand. Sora lay there on the sand staring at the blue sky with a blank expression.

"What? You're giving up already?" Riku teased again nudging Sora in the ribs with his foot. Sora gave him a look of annoyance and jumped to his feet picking up his wooden sword again. Riku smirked backing away a little. "You think you can beat me?" Sora instigated resting the wooded sword on his shoulder and motioning for Riku to come closer, "Don't make me use my Keyblade on you."

Riku took the invitation and leapt at Sora clashing the swords again, but this time Sora was smart and kneeled downward just fast enough to trip his friend off his feet. Riku landed on his back with Sora's blade at his throat. Sora smiled widely. "Give up." He demanded in a superior tone. Riku glared at him and grabbed Sora's ankles taking him face first into the sand.

"That's just dirty!" Sora cried jumping to his feet and tackling his best friend onto the sand yet again. They did not notice another guest among them with long red hair and, can you guess, blue eyes. Another girl, about twelve wearing a dark purple coat similar to Organization XIII that was defiantly to big for her with her with long straight black hair with blue bangs that fell down the sides of her face to about her mid neck and cold emotionless bright golden eyes was standing silently behind Kairi.

"What are you boys up to?" the red head asked giggling slightly.

The boys both looked to the girls with smiles and said at the exact same time "Hey Kairi!" Before returning to wrestling again. Of course, they were a little to close to the water thus impacted with a slightly bigger then normal wave. They both cried out jumping to their feet dripping with the cold seawater. Kairi fell into laughter pointing at them. They both looked at each other blankly then back to Kairi with devious smirks before strolling towards her. Kairi seemed to sense their intentions and ran behind the other girl peeking around her shoulder playfully.

Riku approached them first while Sora waited to sneak around Kairi's barrier without her noticing. Kairi giggling and disappeared behind the girl again, who in turn remained silent, watching Riku. Riku took a step to the side, Kairi backed away in the opposite direction, Riku stepped back to the right again, Kairi went the to left, Sora, taking his chance, ducked around the black haired girl and grabbed Kairi from behind.

Kairi screamed and struggled with Sora who was carrying her to the water over his shoulder. Riku turned around watching them before scooping up the silent one, easily flopping her over his shoulder and ascending to the water. The girl smacked Riku on the back roughly with an ominous sneer. He caught up with Sora who was already in the water waiting to toss Kairi in. Riku stood next to him giving each other glances they both threw the girls in simultaneously.

Several fits of laughter rang out behind them. Riku looked over his shoulder while Sora turned completely around. There stood Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. Sora smiled and held his arms behind his head at least until Kairi splashed him. "Sora!" She giggled. Riku felt someone grab him from behind and then something rough and alive in his pants. "Wha—hey, what is that?" Riku cried out falling into the water again. The girl stood over him with a satisfied look while Sora fell onto the sand in a fit of laughter.

After a long while Riku finally managed to pulled the creature from his pants which turned out to be a very upset crab, that blew various bubbles at him, and returned it to the water before glaring at the girl, who was looking down at Sora blankly who was pounding the sand on his knees unable to control his laughter. "You'll pay Ahlyraa!" Riku warned. Ahlyraa raised her head slowly looking over her shoulder to Riku for a moment before Selphie pulled her aside to show her a starfish.

"Your face…was…priceless." Sora breathed as Riku plopped down next to him. "I still wonder where she came from." Riku muttered resting his chin on his knee letting the warmth of the sun wash over him. Sora lay still staring at the sky. "She said "another world" when we found her." Sora replied. Riku looked back to Ahlyraa who was backing away from Selphie and Kairi slowly looking more interested in the shade of a tree. "What world do you think she's from?" Riku asked blankly unaware of what he was saying. "A dark and gloomy one, but the looks of her." Sora replied smiling playfully.

Riku looked down sadly. "Is it over?" He asked calmly. Sora remained silent staring at the sky "Not as long as there is still darkness in the world. However, I don't think there will be anyone causing trouble for a while. " He replied. Kairi came running over to them with a smile on her face. "Look seashells." She held out a hand full of small white and pinkish shells. Sora examined them and picked up two identical pieces. "Look twins. We should make two necklaces one for you and one for me." Sora smiled handing Kairi the shells.

"At least they are more inviting then that crab." Riku muttered sounding bummed. Sora repressed his laughter. "Hey why don't we look for more shells like this then we can make necklaces for everybody." Kairi suggested sitting down next to Sora. "As a sign of friendship." She added.

_Friendship?_ Riku thought staring at the ocean. _What is the meaning of friendship?_ He thought again then looked back to the palm tree, Ahlyraa was missing; "She's gone again…" He muttered slowly he stood up "Better find her before she hurts herself again" Sora smiled. Riku nodded and walked toward the tree leaving Sora and Kairi behind to talk amongst each other.

…………………………………

Ahlyraa stood in the damp cold darkness of the Secret Place, staring at the oval like wooden door examining the golden trim around it.

Words of an unknown man echoed throughout her mind. She had heard them many times before in this place almost if they were etched into the very spirit of the cave. Ahlyraa closed her eyes for a moment and slowly opened them again and turned away. She walked toward the tunnel leading to the small cave but something else caught her eye, she stopped and turned around slowly facing the door again. A crack had formed vertically down the door.

We will find each other again, I promise. 

"Ahlyraa?"

She blinked, the door had returned to its normal state. Riku rested his hand on her shoulder "Hey squirt. What are you up to?" He tilted his head to the side curiously. He asked. Ahlyraa blinked again and replied "Nothing."

Riku continued to stare at her obviously unconvinced. "You're lying." He smirked. Ahlyraa glared at him.

"That's what you always think." She muttered pushing past him. Riku turned around and followed her.

"And most of the time I'm right."

"So you think."

Ahlyraa stopped and Riku made his way past her again and looked to the door again, the ominous crack had appeared again. "Hey don't tell me you're afraid of the dark." Riku had appeared in front of her again with a cocky smile written all over his face "Why are you so fixated on that door anyway?" He added. Ahlyraa narrowed her eyes "It's in the middle of a cave, what person wouldn't be fascinated by it?" She replied.

"Alright don't need to be angry." Riku replied taking her hand and leading her out of the cave.

_You will soon understand my child…_

………………………………

Sora lounged on his bed thinking weird things in the darkness of his room while humming to himself. It had been a clear night for weeks now giving a warm feeling to the air. However, it was still good to be home, something was bothering him.

_I wonder where she did come from…_

He thought looking out to the stars a sense of evil washing over him with its cold breath.

Xehanort came to mind. Sora blinked remembering the perilous battle against his Nobody Xemnas along side Riku. Sighing to himself, putting the thought out of his head, and turned over falling asleep.

_Your true destiny…_

Sora found himself running along Destiny Islands beach towards the tree house where Tidus usually was to be found. It was darker then usually. Sora stopped suddenly and blinked a few times. "Huh? What the?" He muttered putting his hand to his forehead.

"Sora!"

Sora turned around to see Riku running up to him. "Riku? Why are you in my dream?" Sora asked groggily. "Why are you in mine?" Riku countered. "Something's not right…" Sora muttered staring around the unusually silent Island. There were no stars in the sky, no wind, nor any sounds of the ocean. "Well this is a dream…" Riku muttered. Sora looked at him strangely. Riku took a step back "What?"

"Riku…" Sora muttered, "I don't think this is a dream…" He replied. Riku gave him an unconvinced look.

_I did not expect you to catch on so quickly Master Of Keyblade…You're smarter then you look._

A tall man wearing a red coat said appearing in front of the boys. Riku and Sora both jumped back pulling their Keyblades. "I'm glad you made it in one piece…most humans die merely from being in such a trance." The man muttered softly. Sora glared and remained completely alert. "Who are you some Organization XIII copycat!?" Sora snapped.

The man shook his head slowly. "Why would I want to be part of that sick mob?" The man replied in a disturbingly hatful tone, laughed amusingly anyway, and then grabbed his chest in pain for a few seconds. "What do you want?" Riku asked calmly. "I want the girl."

"Forget it your not getting Kairi!" Sora snapped again and leapt towards the man. "Sora!" Riku yelled trying to grab the Keyblade Master but Sora eluded his grasp by a few inches. The man stood completely still until Sora was inches away from giving him a head injury before stepping to the side and ramming his knee into Sora's torso.

"Foolish boy the Princess of Heart is of no use to me."

Sora gasped for breath and fell onto his knees. "Sora!" Riku cried sliding to the ground next to him.

The man stood straight and dusted some sand off his coat. "Now that we've all settled down… the one I seek." The man began but stopped noticing the boys were not paying any attention to him. He sighed and walked up next to Sora and leaned down his eyes making contact with Riku's. "Listen to Demi." He demanded in a soft tone and stood straight again.

Sora watched him with his eyes along with Riku. Demi took a breath "The one I seek is currently going by the name of Ahlyraa." He finished. Riku jumped up his Keyblade in hand again. Sora lifted himself onto one foot slowly his Keyblade also appearing. "She's just a kid." Sora snapped. Demi held his head down slowly an orange glow appearing from the darkness of his hood. "Oh? Is that what she has lead you to believe is it? Well then I guess…." He replied turning his back the boys and holding his arms out to the sky in a wide gesture.

"I'm going to have to use force." He finished as the wind picked up fiercely a pinkish black orb appearing in the sky. "No you don't!" Riku and Sora yelled charging towards the man "Eternal Session!" The Keyblade master yelled sending a flurry of attacks at the man along side his friend. Demi sighed and turned around again to face them.

When Sora and Riku finished their limit attack there was no sign of the man anywhere but the orb remained in the sky. "Riku…" Sora breathed staring at it. "We've got to stop it…" Riku replied holding his Keyblade towards it.

_This fight is not over…just yet…_

Riku looked over his shoulder as a sort of laser sword smacked into his back knocking him into the air. Sora ran forward to try to catch his friend but another sword exactly as the first nailed him in the chest knocking him onto his back as Riku fell into the raging waters. "Riku…" Sora muttered weakly crawling towards the water.

"Sora!"

Sora stopped hearing a familiar voice. He looked over his shoulder quickly. Three men now stood on the beach behind him, one was holding Kairi's arms behind her, the other was holding the so familiar laser swords, and the last just stood with his arms crossed. Sora was not sure if the man they had been talking to was amongst them.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled jumping to his feet. "Oh? Is this girl more important then your drowned friend?" The man with the swords asked in a low tone. Sora froze up and looked to the water. Riku was nowhere in sight. "We're keeping her for now kay?" The man that held Kairi said happily and pulled her towards a darkness portal. "Sora! Riku!" Kairi yelled.

"That's enough out of you." The man said in a warning tone. "Well which will it be? Your woman? Or your best friend?" The man with his arms crossed asked, it was defiantly the man that first appeared. Sora remained silent staring at Kairi with an apologetic stare.

"…Riku!" Sora yelled charging towards the water. Demi nodded to the man with the swords. "Heh your mine." The man with the swords said jumping forward to interject Sora.

The Keyblader ran as hard he could toward the rolling waves breathing heavily. His heart was wrenching with thoughts of losing his friend. The man with the laser swords pounced the Keybearer. Slamming him face first into the sand. Sora cried out and twisted around underneath the mans weight grabbing both his wrists to protect his throat from being slit open.

The man holding Kairi suddenly stopped and looked to Demi. "Um what was I doing?" He asked with a blank tone. Demi sighed and walked over to him. "Let me go or you'll be in trouble!" Kairi yelled struggling to no avail. Demi leaned down his eyes meeting with hers. "My dear Princess. You should know that if you refuse to cooperate, I will force you into submission. This includes the death of the Keyblade bearers." He whispered then shoved her into the portal.

"Should she be going in alone?" The other man asked rubbing his head. Demi sighed again "Oh for Heaven's sake…" He muttered and smacked the man over the head and pushed him through the portal as well.

Demi stood for a moment as the portal disappeared before another figure caught his eyes, Ahlyraa stood farther down the beach lying Riku gently on the sand. "Leave the Keybearer." Demi called looking to the struggling pair. The other man ignored him staring spitefully down at Sora. Demi narrowed his eyes, "Logan! You will obey me! Or I will turn you over to Silence!" Demi hissed. Logan froze and jumped unwillingly off Sora and turned to Demi, who pointed to Ahlyraa now kneeling next to Riku on the sand.

"Well it's about time…" Logan muttered walking towards the silent one. Ahlyraa stood up slowly watching him with her cold eyes. Sora glared and charged him but smacked into a barrier and fell onto the sand unconscious.

Ahlyraa stepped over Riku still watching them. Logan held his hand out to her slowly "Make it easy sweetheart." He muttered coldly. Ahlyraa glanced up at the orb, darkness appearing underneath both Riku and Sora swallowing them. Demi glanced up at the orb then back to his comrade "Hurry up."

"I know just shut up will you?" Logan snapped his swords appearing in his hands. Demi muttered under his breath and stepped into another portal. Ahlyraa hissed softly. "Ohh mad are we?" The man asked sounding intrigued. Ahlyraa leaped at him clawing him across the chest and was slashed across the stomach due to her reckless behavior.

She fell onto the sand and stood up again. Logan turned around obviously not hurt much. "Used all your power to save that boy hm?" He asked running towards her again. The Island suddenly shook and parts of it began to crumble off into the orb causing the pair to fall into the sand again.

Ahlyraa stood up a black portal forming behind her and bowed back into it showing a strange resemblance to Saix. Logan looked up just as she disappeared with a glared "Damn it!" He yelled hitting the ground with his fist

………………………………………..

…hey… wake up… 

Riku heard a voice call softly to him. Slowly he opened his eyes his vision blurred. Several drops of rain were falling onto his already wet face. He looked around slowly at where he was. It was dark, and defiantly unfamiliar. Riku continued to look around his whole body numb until he found the source of the voice.

Another boy a little older then he with wet blue hair pulled back into a low ponytail and exotic pink eyes with dark blue flakes in them and long pointed ears stared down at him curiously. "Hey you alright?" He asked softly. Riku opened his mouth to say something but his throat was dry. The boy continued to stare at him with worry.

Riku felt his consciousness slip away from him, pulling him down into the darkness again.

_Hiya_ _everyone Now I know what you all are thinking: Oh great here's a sappy girl that's gonna be hogging the story and probably is a love interest for Riku or Sora, Oh great it's another Organization XIII. But that's just what I'm thinking of it's no offense you all I would think the same thing if I wasn't the one writing this._

_But it's my first KH story… please don't let stuff like that stop you from reading T.T I assure you none of it is true in the least. But I would like some reviews to keep me on track so I'll update but by all means type your opinions but be nice about it. I'm open to suggestions on what to do next I'm gonna have a little trouble getting from point A to point B anyway . anyway next chapter will be up depending on what unfolds._

_EDIT: I fixed a few things because I was bored. In addition, I don't know what the deal was with all my stories suddenly becoming complete. That's been fixed to._

_Efra_


	2. Lost Secrets

Fragmented Illusions

Chapter Two: Lost Secrets

By: Efra

…………………………………………

_DTD Database Access_:

_User Authorization: _Ansem the Wise

_Password: _Cinderella, Snow-white, Belle, Jasmine, Alice, Aurora, Kairi

_Access Denied _

……………………………………….

"Sora?" Leon called softly.

"Hm?" Sora replied keeping his eyes shut.

Leon stood straight rubbing his head. Yuffie sat next to Aeris at the foot of the small cot Merlin had conjured. "Sora? Can you here me?" Aeris called moving the Keyblade masters bangs out of his face. Sora mumbled incoherently and turned his head away. "What do you thinks wrong with him?" Yuffie asked swinging her legs back and forth.

"I don't know. Whatever happened did a lot of damage to him." Leon muttered leaning against the wall. Merlin entered the room sloppily carrying several potions. "What are those?" Leon asked eyeing him.

"These?" Merlin asked setting them onto the table and fixing his glasses. Leon nodded slowly with a frown. "Well I'm hoping they will help with Sora's injuries…" Merlin replied.

"His injuries? What the hell are you talking about old man? The kid ain't got one scratch on him." Cid complained spinning around his chair. "Yes I can see that. I am not blind you know. What I've been meaning to tell you all is…" Merlin stopped in sentence and gazed toward the window.

A few additions beyond the front door had interrupted him. "Sora!" Two voices called from outside and threw open the door. Donald and Goofy both fell through the doorway and scurried to the Keyblade masters side.

"…Sora…" Donald called sadly.

Goofy frowned and looked to Leon. "Leon, what happened to him?"

Leon sighed and looked at the ground staying silent. "We don't know…he pretty much fell out of the sky from what Leon's told us." Yuffie replied leaning forward. Aeris walked over to the table examining the entire potion set thoroughly.

"He's unable to wake up." A small mouse called walking through the doorway. Merlin looked to him with surprise then to the floor grimly. "Well yes. You see there is sever damage to his soul."

Leon stood as straight as a scarecrow, "What?"

Yuffie jumped to her feet, "That's even possible?!"

"How do we cure it?" Donald demanded narrowing his eyes.

Merlin backed away quickly, "Well I uhh…I'm not quite sure yet…"

Aeris turned away from the table and returned to Sora's side. "Maybe Cloud knows…"

"Uhh how didja know Yer Majesty?" Goofy looked thoughtfully at the King.

King Mickey crossed his arms and closed his eyes "I know because I've seen this before."

Mickey stared at the floor lost in thought then looked to Leon. "Leon, can ya come with me to Ansem's study?"

Leon looked down to him curiously "What for Your Majesty?"

"Because I was thinkin maybe there's something in the computer that knows about this. It might be some type of Heartless or Nobody." Mickey replied.

"Well now that is very probable." Merlin turned to the table and began mixing the potions together carefully.

"Riku…Kairi…" Sora muttered turning his head again.

Leon turned walking towards the door, "Alright let's go." He called over his shoulder. Mickey nodded and followed him quickly. "Wait Your Majesty!" Donald jumped up. "We'll come with you." Goofy stood up as well. Mickey spun around quickly with a firm expression. "No! You two stay here and try to wake Sora up. We can't lose him." Mickey demanded and then left the house.

Donald and Goofy both frowned and stared sadly at the stone floor for a long while. "You big balooka say something to him." Donald demanded swatting Goofy over the head. Goofy recoiled slightly then knelt down next to Sora again.

"Sora? Sora? Wake up! It's your old pal Goofy." Goofy called nudging the Keyblade master gently.

"C'mon you gotta wake up." Donald called looking sadder. Sora's hand twitched slightly. "Hey it's working!" Yuffie yelled jumping up and down.

"Donald… Goofy…" Sora muttered opening his eyes. Donald and Goofy both smiled and wrapped their arms around the Keybearer.

"By the stars!" Merlin cried in amazement then made his way to the trio. "…hey guys…" Sora muttered weakly with a smile. "Now now! You both be gentle with him he's still very fragile!" Merlin scolded pulling the two of them off Sora.

"Hey geezer quit bein a sour puss!" Cid yelled lighting up a cigarette. Merlin glared at him and sent a spell flying that drenched Cid with water. Cid stared blankly at the wizard then looked to the wet cigarette between his fingers, "Hey! You damn punk!" Cid roared jumped up from his chair.

"What happened to you?" Aeris ask calmly. Sora looked at her blankly then down to the bed sheets. "A group of men came to the island…" He replied gripping the sheets. "They were looking for the new girl…they kidnapped Kairi…and Riku…" Sora trailed off then jumped of the cot.

"Sora!"

The Keyblader staggered towards the door as fast as his limbs would take him, just as his hand felt the door handle, Leon grabbed his shoulders firmly. "Where do you think your going?" He asked calmly staring at the Keyblader. Sora stared at him with defeat, "Let me go…I have to save my friends." Sora pleaded trying to break Leon's grip.

"If I could…I…" Leon trailed off still staring at Sora's azure eyes.

"But?" Sora asked weakly.

"But if you go running around the universe in your condition you're going to get yourself killed." Leon replied.

"But my friends! Who knows what happening to them right now!" Sora cried.

Leon remained silent and scooped Sora into his arms and carried him back to the cot, sat him down gently, then walked over Cid handing him a disc. Cid looked at it taking a drag from his newly lit cigarette then looked back to Leon. "What's this shit?" He asked abruptly.

Leon narrowed his eyes and shoved the disc into Cid's hands. "Just open it." He demanded sternly then left to his favorite wall. Cid muttered and sat down shoved the disc into his computer. "I'd rather go work on my ship damn it! If my god damn ship was still here…" Cid muttered crossly banging on the keyboard.

Sora stared towards the window sadly watching the veil of twilight envelope the sky.

Soon night fell and everyone slowly retreated to bed. Donald and Goofy insisted on remaining close to Sora and took up residence on the floor, Merlin retreated up stairs to the top floor, Aeris and Yuffie returned to the town, but the King never returned from Ansem's study.

Leon and Cid remained awake staring at the computer's glowing screen intently.

"So?" Leon asked.

"Well I'll tell ya who ever wrote this is damn good with computers." Cid replied.

"Can you fix it?" Leon crossed his arms.

"Well…" Cid hesitated.

"Can you or not?" Leon asked again a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah but…I'll need someone on the inside to load the recovery disc. And Tron's not answering me…" Cid explained.

"So it would have to be someone from this world." Leon sighed.

Leon stared at the ground and Cid leaned on the computer console. "So should we tell him or not?" Cid asked drumming the console with his fingers casting a glance to Sora.

"No. I'll send Donald and Goofy. Sora isn't in any condition for danger." Leon quickly replied.

"How the hell do you know if you keep him chained down to the bed, Leon?" Cid snapped lighting another cigarette its gray smoke drifted through the room towards the ceiling leisurely.

"Don't argue with me." Leon snapped and turned his back to the engineer. Cid took a long drag from the cig staring unconvincingly at Leon's back. "There's something you ain't tell everyone isn't there?" Cid asked leaning on the console again.

Leon remained silent and left the house quickly. Cid muttered and stood up walking through the door after him.

Sora sat up slowly setting his feet down on the cold floor. The computer screen provided enough light to reach the door and not trip over Donald or Goofy.

_Tron…_

Sora opened the door ajar and peered out into the night. Everything stood silent with only few lights on. Sora glanced back to Donald and Goofy, who were sleeping soundly still, then slipped through the door. The Keyblader made his way up the stairs, using the Keyblade as a sort of crutch, towards the Bailey his chest burning with each step.

Once inside he found a few Shadows sulking around. Sora balanced himself as best he could, and held the Keyblade in a defensive pose.

_Something not right_…

Sora thought staring at the Heartless. The Shadows jumped from side to side twitching their antenna, but did not attack. Sora blinked staring at them and took a step forward. The Heartless continued to bounce around as if he was not even standing before them their eyes glowing brightly in the dark.

One of the Shadows turned to one of the openings of the Bailey that over looked what still was in need of restoring. Sora followed its gaze. Finally when his eyes adjusted to the dim his stomach dropped. Someone was there, sitting against the wall looking out over the land. Sora's heart slowly began to beat rapidly the longer he stared.

The Heartless seemed to grow more impatient and started creeping slowly towards Sora while looking back to the other person every few steps. Sora took a step forward lowering his Keyblade.

"Riku?" Sora called hopefully.

The figured remanded unresponsive and continued to stare, a cold wind echoing through the Bailey. Sora shivered, the wind felt as if it was cutting through his skin. "Is that you?" Sora called stepping forward.

The figure moved its hand through the air in a slow graceful and receding gesture. The Heartless turned to Sora sinking into the ground. Sora gasped and evoked the Keyblade again slashing at the Shadows. They went down easily but Sora' power had depleted quickly.

When Sora turned back to the Bailey opening the figure had disappeared. Sora stood staring at the spot the wind rushing through the Bailey again echoing ghostly sounds around him.

"Sora!"

The voices calling his name echoed into the Bailey but were still far off. Sora took off again jumping over the rubble, up to the Postern, down the stairs, into the winding halls, and through the colorful door to Ansem's study. Sora shut the door behind him looking around to make sure he was alone.

The study remained in its usual ruins after Tifa had her way with it though it looked as if Leon tried to tidy it up a little bit. Sora made his way to the wall resting his palm against the panels. A small square part of the wall radiated for a moment then disappeared along with most of the wall revealing a metal path way.

Footsteps clambered around the winding halls along with those same voices calling his name, Leon, Donald, and Goofy's were the most distinct. Sora took a breath his vision blurring a bit and marched down the pathway into Ansem's computer room.

Everything stood in its normal positions. Sora looked about and stared wide-eyed at the computer. A huge crack spread over its face. In addition, the computer was slurring out warning message after warning message and turned to white fuzz every few seconds. Sora, though dismayed, reached a trembling hand out to the keyboard typing in the password.

Sora Donald Goofy

The round device behind the Keyblader radiated brightly and sent a beam of light into Sora's back. With a strange unexplainable sensation, Sora opened his eyes slowly letting them wander around the brightly colored Pit Cell. Sora smiled sadly looking himself over for a minute then pursued the next room.

The Canyon, how ever, was not as cheerful. The microchip type setting was blotched with black and had a feeling of decay to it. Sora stared in shock at his surroundings loosing his balance and falling to all fours. Sora took a few deep breaths staring at the blue surface of the path then stood up again.

"Tron!" Sora called. When silence answered, Sora ran towards the Data Space.

The Data Space was by far worse then the rest of the computer world. It was crawling with strange Heartless and in all disappearing. Sora summoned the Keyblade narrowing his azure eyes. The Heartless attacked knocking Sora down.

"C'mon!" Sora yelled slashing at the Heartless while still lying on his back. They fell easily but stood up again and continued their assault. Sora continued to fight swinging as hard as he could. He could not lose now, now when Kairi and Riku were in danger. Sora thought of them and used them as his strength so overcome the darkness.

With one last swing, the Heartless fell back and faded back into their proper realm. Sora panted and fell on all fours again his body screaming in agony. Sora's vision was blurring and his consciousness slipped ever farther away. Falling onto his side Sora spotted Tron across the Data Space from him.

Sora's breathing worsened and he moved onto his stomach crawling towards his friend with the last of his strength. "Tron…" Sora called faintly his inner self, felt like it was being ripped out of him.

A flash of light burned Sora's eyes and loud clapping pounded in his ears. When he reopened them, he found himself staring at a pair of black boots and looked up cautiously. Another man stared down at him with the ugliest smirk anyone could see.

"Impressive Keybearer. But I'm afraid it's time to die." The man ran his hand through his hair and knelt down pulling Sora to his feet but his neck. Sora stared helplessly at the man, "You're with them…those Organization copycats!" Sora cried kicking at the man's chest.

The man flashed his ugly grin again and tightened the grip on Sora's neck. "Guilty. But you need not worry about all that…anymore that is."

Sora's chest was howling in pain, his vision reduced to near zero. Kairi and Riku's smiling faces crept into his mind again. Then something else…a sweet smell of roses drifted along the room. What he delusional or was there the scent of roses filling the room?

_I can't die…my friends still need me…Riku…Kairi…I'm not… going to… _

An ear-piercing bang split Sora's head in two. He felt himself falling and hit the ground like a two-ton brick. Sora's sight returned but was still a little fuzzy around the edges. The man stood farther away in front of him gripping his arm and sneering at someone behind the Keyblade Master.

"I'll be back!" the man yelled and disappeared taking the comforting scent with him. Sora pulled himself up to his feet and turned around.

A tall man wearing a long flowing red cape and black hair with a golden claw on his right arm stared at him straight faced. "Whoa!" Sora cried and fell onto his rear. The man replaced a gun with a long sliver barrel with a Cerberus keychain hanging from the bottom of the grip; to it is holder around his thigh and held his long thin hand down to the Keyblader.

Sora blinked then took his hand cautiously. The man pulled him up to his feet easily then crossed his arms. "Uh. Hi…my name's…"

"Sora." He interrupted with a velvety voice.

Sora took a step back. "Ok…umm…what's yours?" Sora asked cautiously. The man closed his eyes and stood very still before opening them again.

"Vincent Valentine." He replied calmly in his deep mystifying voice. Sora smiled and rubbed his nose "Thanks for saving me from…" Sora trailed off looking to one of the walls.

"His name is Munai." Vincent walked slyly over to Tron moving him onto his back. Sora jumped finally remembering "Tron!" Sora called running over to him and sliding onto the ground at his side. "Be careful. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep running around like this." Vincent muttered pulling a shining orb from inside his cape.

Sora looked at the orb intrigued then cast his stare to Vincent "What's that?" Sora asked, Vincent remained silent and pushed it gently into Sora's hand. "Use that, it'll help." He replied calmly. Sora looked at the orb with interest then threw it into the air above his head.

The orb shattered open and sprinkles of light showered down onto Sora and Tron. Sora immediately felt less sick and more energized. Sora smiled happily "Thanks I feel better."

Vincent nodded. Tron groaned and opened his eyes staring at both of their faces. "What happened?" Tron asked sitting up. "Why, Sora. You have returned…you have grown tall…are you all right? You don't look well…" Tron asked looking worried. Sora shook his head, "It's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine by tomorrow." Sora replied with a laugh.

Vincent eyed him then stood up. "What happened here?" He asked staring at Tron. Tron stared back at him for a long while then to the floor. "I'm not sure…someone tried to access the DTD using the old password…" Tron replied pulling himself to his feet.

"What? Who?" Sora cried jumping to his feet. Tron shook his head and looked around the Data Space. "I don't know. When I asked them, they did not answer. Then all this happened and the DTD was hijacked…all the files have been taken…" Tron looked to the floor. I am sorry. I couldn't protect the DTD Sora…"

Sora patted him on the back "Don't worry Tron. There wasn't anything you could have done."

Tron looked back to him and nodded. "Oh by the way…who is your friend?" Tron asked turning to Vincent.

"Oh! This is…" Sora began.

"Vincent Valentine." The trigger-happy man interrupted blankly.

"….We just met a few minutes ago. Vincent this is…"

"Tron." Vincent muttered crossing his arms again.

Sora looked at him with small eyes, "Why do you do that?"

Tron looked between the two laughing softly. Vincent then began walking towards the Canyon. Sora watched him walk by with his hands on the back of his head, "Where are you going?" He asked.

Vincent glanced over his shoulder and kept walking. "To get the recovery disc." He replied blankly. Sora and Tron looked to each other then back to Vincent before following. "So Cid was able to create a Recovery Disc?" Tron asked as they walked towards the I/O Tower.

Vincent ignored his question and glided along his cape flowing ominously behind him. Tron leaned toward Sora's ear leisurely and asked "He doesn't talk much dose he?"

Sora watched Vincent blankly then looked to Tron. "Maybe he's just one of those guys." He replied in a hushed voice. Tron blinked a few times then turned his gaze back to Vincent. "You mean those User's who believe actions speak louder then words?" He asked cupping his chin with his fingers.

Sora stared even more blankly for a few more seconds then smiled. "Yeah that's it."

……………………………………………………………………

They tailed the enigmatic man all the way to the I/O Tower Communications Room. Vincent stopped abruptly, turned to face them in a suave fashion, and fixed Tron with his panic inducing eyes. Tron stared at him blankly then looked to Sora for help. Sora smiled broadly and stepped forward. "What now?" He asked happily resting his hands behind his head.

"Squall should have the Recovery Disc ready by now." Vincent replied crossing his arms ominously. Sora eyed his golden claw suspiciously then turned to Tron. "Right." Tron nodded walking towards the oval platform in the middle of the rounded room. Vincent ignored him and kept his eyes on the Keybearer.

Sora looked around uncomfortably. "Why are you staring at me?"

Vincent remained silent and turned his gaze away. Tron stepped onto the glowing oval platform and held a disc up to the light. The colors shifted for a moment and he lowered his arms replacing the disc to his back then stepped off the platform.

"Sora, thank you for coming to rescue me." Tron smiled at the Keybearer. Sora smiled broadly again then rubbed his nose. "Hey it was nothing." He replied. "I can handle the Recovery Process from here. Feel free to return to the User World." Tron replied.

Sora suddenly became rigid thinking of the harsh punishment of Leon's cold stares awaiting him back in the Radiant Garden. "The User World…right…" Sora laughed uncomfortably. Vincent appeared behind him and grasped the Keybearer's arm firmly and dragging him toward the computer console.

"Ahh! Hey! Vincent let me go!" Sora complained pain shooting through his arm.

"No." Vincent replied coldly and placed Sora in front of the computer console. Sora bit his lip. "Vincent…you're hurting me…" Sora whispered in a pained tone. Vincent looked down to him with a confused expression then released his arm.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked in a soft tone.

"Let's just get back." Sora replied and pressed a few buttons on the console. In a flash, he found himself back in Ansem's Study…or what was left of it. Leon, Aeris, Yuffie, Donald, Goofy, and Merlin all stood awaiting his return. Yuffie and Aeris both sighed with relief to see him. Sora smiled awkwardly at Leon who fixed him with the usual cold stare.

Sora, realizing he was in trouble stooped his head. Donald narrowed his eyes and tapped his foot loudly. "Sora." The duck called firmly.

"…Yeah…" Sora replied sounding bummed.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Running off like that with your injures." Donald scolded tapping his foot faster.

"Aww… but..." Sora murmured still holding his head down.

"No buts." Donald snapped.

Goofy looked around nervously. "Aww gwash Donald. Don't ya think yer being a bit too harsh on him?" Goofy asked looking sympathetic for Sora. Donald glared and him. "You stay out of this." He snapped barely audible over his speech pattern.

"Now, Donald. Goofy's right. It'll do us no good to be keepin angry with him. At least he safe and sound." King Mickey announced entering the room.

Sora looked up with big eyes. "You're Majesty?"

The King smiled at him. "Now that we're all here lets get back inside where it's warm. There's a storm brewin out there."

Donald and Goofy both looked at each other and left the room quietly. Yuffie followed at a sort of skip, Aeris close behind her. Sora looked to Leon one last time, He was still giving him the glare of doom but then he smiled leaving the room quickly. Sora stared after him in disbelief.

"What was that all about?" Sora murmured to himself.

"Squall's never been one to follow the rules." Vincent's voice sent chills up Sora's spin.

"Really?" Sora asked turning to Vincent just as a menagerie of red fell over his face. Sora struggled with the crimson cloth until he found the outside world again and took a deep breath. Vincent glided by him and lurked in the doorway. Sora smiled wrapping the cape around him and made his way towards the door.

"Good evening I am Count Dracula." Sora mimicked an ancient Transylvanian accent and covered half his face with the red cloth. Vincent stared at him unconvinced then led the way back to Merlin's house in silence.

……………………………………………………………..

The rain poured down in a sharp onslaught of raindrops. They smashed into the windows nosily, keeping everyone from a peaceful and quiet evening. Sora stared at the ceiling in a lazy position.

_What a storm…I wonder if this is Demyx's way of revenge…_

Sora thought as the lantern light flickered off the walls sending dancing shadows across his face. Everyone had seemed to find something to occupy themselves for the night.

Leon had his wall,

Aries had miraculously made conversation with Vincent,

Merlin had his Potions and Magic,

Donald and Goofy had each other and a board game,

Cid his computer,

The King had left hours ago in his usual enigmatic fashion.

Sora looked over towards the window as a flash of lightning lit up the glass around a shadowed figure outside. Sora jumped to his feet staring wide-eyed at the window. Everyone turned to him with oblong expressions.

"Did you see that?" Sora asked pointing at the dark window. "That... shadow outside. Did any of you see it?" Sora asked again turning to them. Everyone looked at each other then to him and back to each other again. Sora pouted. "You guys didn't see it?" He murmured.

Vincent closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "They're coming." He purred in a blank tone.

Then the door swung open bringing a swarm of wind into the small cabin. The lantern died out immediately leaving the room black. Everyone scurried around calling to each other and smacking into things. Sora stepped forward... or what he thought was forward and tumbled over a hard, smooth, and jagged surface, landing face first on the floor.

"Hey watch it cape boy!" Cid yelled from a corner of the room.

"You bumped into me." Vincent replied calmly.

"Hell be damned I did!" Cid yelled again.

"Leon!" Yuffie called.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy both called from another corner.

Sora's head was spinning as another flash of lightning illuminated the room and everyone's positions. He felt suddenly weak and unable to pull himself off the floor so he would not be stepped on and cause more injuries.

"Alright! Calm down all of you! It is no one dangerous! Oh where is my wand…ah here it is!" Merlin called form the darkness. Light filled the room as the lantern's light returned and the door shut quietly. Aeris still stood next to Vincent in their original positions. Cid happened to be on the other side of Vincent a little ways away from his computer.

Leon was standing in the middle of the room blinking at the sudden change of lighting. Donald and Goofy were on opposite sides of the room staring around with weapons drawn. Yuffie was the closest to the door staring in shock. Merlin stood on the table holding his wand up slightly. Sora looked around as best he could and realized what he had fallen over. Several books lied underneath him, jabbing at his stomach uncomfortably.

He sighed and dropped his head back against the floor. Leon ran to his side and pulled him up to his feet again. "Are you alright?" He asked brushing dust off the Keybearer. Sora nodded groggily and looked around the room.

Vincent looked to Cid with a frozen expression. "You bumped into me." He repeated again. Cid glared at him grumbling under his breath.

A huge lopsided figure stood in front of the now closed door. Sora blinked at the being wondering if it was the Beast or perhaps Pete. The figure stood stiffly and continued to stare.

"Well if I'll be damned, the thief returns." Cid muttered coldly lighting a cigarette.

"How many times do I have to tell you; borrowing with out permission." The figure growled in reply.

Sora was taken a back by the sound of its voice. It was neither Beast nor Pete. Sora blinked a few times then took a step closer. Now that the figure was more in the light, Sora found a pair of striking pink eyes staring back at him.

Those eyes belong to a scruffy boy not but a few years older then him. He was carrying something big on his back. Sora took another step closer and nearly lost his balance. There on the boy's back was the familiar silver haired friend from his Island, wrapped in a black cloak.

"Riku!"

……………………………………….

_Yes, the ending is rushed…I know please forgive me. Anyway, you might have noticed a few things in earlier parts. Sora is 5'7 in this story. I got tired of him being a short little bugger. As for the shadow in the Bailey… and the new bad person, I will leave it to you for now. Updates before next year indefinitely! _


End file.
